Spoons
by sultrysweet
Summary: SQW Summer 2015 - Day 2: Jealousy. Regina knows how to make Emma jealous even if she doesn't realize it. Emma's tired of always being the one so effected by Regina that she does what she can to try and even the score.


**AN: A majority of this fic was an idea I've had for a while and finally found a way to write it that worked. It's a few days late as far as Swan Queen Week goes, but I hope the content makes up for the delay.**

* * *

 _She's impossible,_ was her first thought as she glared across the sipped at her hot cocoa, which was almost scalding hot even after she'd let it cool for a few minutes. She drank as much as she could, which wasn't very much at all, before her lips and tongue started to burn and then she set the mug down to swipe a finger through the whipped cream on top. The cold counteracted any burning sensation the cocoa left her with and she was able to enjoy her morning, aside from the fact that Regina was there and sat in front of the window with a newspaper in hand.

The brunette looked calm and collected, like her morning had so far been peaceful. It probably had been. It wasn't fair. All that woman had done in recent weeks was snarl at her and refuse her any chance to see Henry. She would have understood Regina's reason for doing that if it wasn't for her being the person that had pushed people into thinking Mary Margaret had killed Kathryn Nolan. First of all, Mary Margaret couldn't kill anyone. She couldn't even kill a defenseless bird let alone a human being who could fight back. Honestly, she couldn't even punch anyone so killing was a far cry from the woman's capabilities. Second of all, Kathryn wasn't actually dead. Mary Margaret had been framed and Regina was the most likely suspect behind that nefarious plot. Unfortunately, Emma couldn't prove it. Yet.

Which was why she sat at Granny's glaring at the brunette instead of just sipping her cocoa and planning for the day ahead. She sat in the middle of the diner and Regina, which she hadn't noticed before she walked into the building, was right up front. The other woman's table was almost directly in her immediate line of sight. The view beyond the bitchy, controlling mayor was actually nice though so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be glaring in that direction.

The sun hadn't completely risen for the day, but it was bright as it filled the diner with a golden glow. It haloed the outline of Regina's body and made the woman seem much warmer than she was. The idea that Regina Mills was warm, even though it was all about the lighting, was a joke. It made Emma grimace before she had another sip of her cocoa and watched intently over the rim of her mug as Ruby bounced over to serve the other woman her breakfast. She almost growled into her drink when Regina had the audacity to smile at the waitress. It was a brief smile and didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless. _How could a woman as twisted as her even remember how to smile_ , she asked herself.

She continued to watch and maybe after ten minutes of staring at Regina, staring _hard_ , it probably seemed a little creepy and stalker-ish. She didn't care. Even if Regina removed her head from her ass long enough to notice that someone was so obviously focused on her, Emma would only smirk at her when their eyes locked. She would—

Any thoughts about what she would do if Regina would just look up at her went out the figurative window when the sunlight that came through the actual window hit the brunette's spoon as she lifted it out of her coffee. Regina had just finished stirring it. Two creams, one sugar. The brunette slid the spoon up the rim of the mug and tapped the ceramic a couple of times before she brought the spoon up to her mouth. As the spoon moved from the mug to her lips, the light flashed against the rounded part of the spoon and made it shine. It gleamed blindingly across the room where the sun reflected off of it and as soon as the spoon caught Emma's attention, she was drawn in and completely enthralled.

Plump and red wine colored lips parted as Regina closed the space between the silverware and her mouth. The spoon disappeared inside it and Emma was suddenly breathless. She felt her eyes, her entire expression, soften as she stared at Regina while she cleaned off the remaining coffee with her tongue. Emma didn't have the pleasure of seeing Regina's tongue as it licked the spoon, but she was sure that was exactly what Regina did to clean the object. The effect it had on Emma was alarming. She clenched and unclenched her fists on either side of her mug as her forearms pressed into the edge of the table just to get a hold of her wildly beating heart, flushed skin, and slightly elevated body temperature.

Regina slowly started to pull the coffee-free spoon out of her mouth and as she did, that was of course the moment she finally noticed a pair of eyes on her. She turned and looked straight at Emma as the tip of the spoon slipped past pursed lips before she set the spoon down on the napkin to the right of her coffee. At first, Regina looked both confused and pissed that Emma had bothered to look at her. Emma scoffed and briefly looked away, but when she looked at Regina again the brunette wasn't pissed anymore. Regina was amused. She even grinned at Emma from where she sat, her legs crossed beneath the table and her eyes glimmering with a sense of victory.

Emma didn't want to appear weak so she held her ground as best she could under the circumstances. She sipped more of her cocoa and went back to glaring over her mug as she did. She didn't blink, not once until she set the cocoa back down. When her eyes opened again she noticed that she'd lost Regina's attention. Although, Regina may not have been looking at her anymore but her lips were still curled into a grin. Her eyes were focused on the newspaper again and she finally started to enjoy her morning coffee while Emma was left to wonder why the hell she was turned on by Regina licking a spoon. But the fact was she wasn't just turned on. She kind of wished she was that spoon. She'd never once wanted to be an inanimate object before, especially when it came to objects Regina touched. Or licked.

Well, okay, that wasn't true. There was that one time she wanted to be a desk at the Sheriff's Station when Regina sat on it, her legs crossed like there were today in the diner. Emma had walked into work and didn't expect anyone to be there, least of all Regina, but there she sat. She might not have liked Regina, but she certainly wanted to be the other woman's choice of seat in that moment.

As she sat in the diner and finished her cocoa that morning, she made a promise to herself that one day she'd find a way to make Regina jealous the way she'd been made to feel.

* * *

Within the next two and a half years, Emma hadn't quite exacted her revenge. There were only a few times she had the chance to try, but none of them had been very successful. They'd been busy with the curse breaking and going through portals and then there was Neverland. There hadn't been a lot of time for Emma to lick things in front of Regina and even when there was she and Regina were barely ever in the same place at the same time.

The next time she had a real shot at it was when Henry still didn't remember Regina or Storybrooke. Even with the Wicked Witch lurking around and threatening them, things seemed a little easier, maybe a little calmer as well. They had also started spending more time together. Mostly to talk about their next move, but it was still time spent with each other. But it wasn't just her and Regina around so that was a bit of a challenge. Emma never shied away from challenges though. Regina would have known and understood that more than anyone in town.

It was with that she went into the diner the day after Regina had spent several hours at the park with Henry. Emma figured if she saw Regina there she would have something to talk about and wouldn't make things awkward. That was the last thing Emma wanted when trying to tease the other woman. Awkward and suggestive eating didn't mix and Emma knew she wouldn't have the desired effect on the brunette. She was determined. She would get Regina flustered no matter how long it took.

She sat in a booth with her phone in her hand until her hot cocoa was set in front of her on the table. She thanked the server and checked the time on the phone one last time before she set it down and brought the mug closer to her. She mentioned to Regina in a text that Henry enjoyed their time together the previous day and hoped it was enough to get Regina out of the office. If it wasn't, there was an easy solution. Bring the woman something to eat.

She didn't need to do that when the bell jingled above the door. Emma looked up and spotted her as Regina walked in with a sigh like it was a weight off her shoulders to be there. Maybe it was.

Regina made her way to the counter to order and along the way their eyes locked. The brunette flashed her a quick smile and a nod of acknowledgement and Emma both smiled back at Regina and to herself. Step one was a success. The next step was to get Regina to either sit with her or near her.

Emma looked over her shoulder as Regina finished placing her order. The other woman turned away from the counter and scanned the room before her eyes settled on Emma.

"Do you mind if I sit—"

Emma didn't even let her finish the question before she said, "Go ahead" and motioned to the other side of the booth with a friendly smile.

Regina cleared her throat and slid in across from her. Step two was another success. Time to play.

"So, you think we're getting any closer to finding the Wicked Witch," Emma casually asked and dipped a finger into the whipped cream. It wasn't something out of the ordinary for her. She did it almost every time she ordered cocoa.

"No closer than we were yesterday," Regina answered and glanced up at her for only a brief moment. "Same as the memory potion for Henry."

Emma hummed and nodded as she brought her whipped cream coated finger up to her lips and hesitated just for a second. That hesitation was the moment Regina looked up at her again and her eyes soon focused on her lips. Emma took her chance then and opened her mouth. She trapped her finger between her lips and slowly withdrew it. She stared at Regina innocently when the brunette continued to look at her, although the other woman hadn't shown any signs of arousal or even amusement. Brown eyes flicked from her lips back to her own green eyes and all seemed normal. Emma internally scowled. She had hoped that Regina would quickly look away or clear her throat or shift in her seat. She expected her to do something, but she sadly had done nothing. If Emma's display had any impact on her the woman hadn't shown it.

She needed to up her game, but she'd only ordered the cocoa. It was then Regina's drink was set in front of her and Emma decided that while she thought she could go a couple more hours without food, she was a little hungry. She stopped the server and ordered something that wouldn't make a huge mess but needed utensils. She would try it Regina's way. It wasn't like Regina would remember what she'd done, how she'd teased Emma, that first year. Emma would know she wasn't as creative or original, but it wasn't like the spoon trick was Regina's signature.

She was committed. It was going to happen. She'd already ordered so there was no reason to let the opportunity pass.

Ten minutes later, when both women had their food, she tried again. They started talking about their options with Henry, if it was better that Henry kept spending time with Regina even if he didn't remember her. That turned into a conversation about how Regina missed him and while it was painful to be with him when she couldn't really be his mother it was better than not seeing him at all.

"After all we've done to fight for him, I am _not_ letting him go just because it hurts," Regina insisted.

Emma nodded. "I agree. It's why I thought you should see him in the first place."

It was as good a time as any. There was a break in the conversation. Both women had said what they needed to say and Emma was ready for more food. She grabbed her spoon and scooped up a bite to eat. She leaned over the table a little and shifted her legs under the table as she took her time bringing the spoon up to her mouth. One of her feet 'accidentally' kicked one of Regina's feet and when it did she had more of Regina's attention.

She put the spoon in her mouth and ate, sure to wipe the food clean off the utensil as she did. Regina watched her again. First they made eye contact and then Regina looked at her lips again as she pulled the spoon away. There seemed to be a slight hitch to the other woman's breath, but it was subtle. Emma wasn't sure that was what she had seen and even if it was a hitch in her breath the blonde couldn't be sure it had anything to do with the spoon.

Emma set the spoon down and couldn't find it in her to smile or enjoy the small victory. She wanted a bigger reaction than what she got even though she felt lucky to get a reaction at all. She swore she would find a way to even the score.

* * *

Weeks passed and Emma hadn't found a way to get back at Regina. It seemed like a petty grudge to hold, but Regina hadn't tempted her only twice. There had been many times after that and Emma was almost positive Regina had done it on purpose, especially after that time in the diner that first year. She wasn't sure the finger and spoon scenarios were working for her so she wanted to find another way. There had to be something.

Of course it was only that much harder when Regina was dating her soulmate. Her freaking soulmate. How did whipped cream and spoon licking compare to that? That was when she thought it would be best if she took a break from trying to get Regina a little hot and bothered. She had Robin. What could Emma possibly do to make her jealous? It wasn't that the guy was amazing or anything. He was supposed to be an honorable thief, but whatever. He wasn't all that great in Emma's eyes. He was Regina's soulmate though so it didn't matter what Emma thought. Powers beyond her control and understanding had deemed him Regina's best match.

She had her own boyfriend, of course. A one handed pirate that stuck around even when she pushed him away. He seemed to like her enough and was persistent when she was the kind of person to keep her distance no matter what. And her parents…well, they seemed to like him and that was good. She didn't need to feel like they would ditch her again because she wasn't good enough for them. Like in Neverland. She barely spent any time with them and they always seemed so ready to have another baby or stay in the stupid jungle to live happily ever after. They never once considered her in those decisions and fine, she was old enough that she'd survive if they weren't buzzing around nearby.

But Hook didn't seem to want to leave any time soon and she needed that. She needed someone that wanted to stay. So she kept him around, always an arm's length away until she decided to give in. Thanks to that she had someone to help divert her attention when she saw Regina being overly affectionate with her forest friend. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, but it was better than staring at Regina suck face with that tool she called her boyfriend.

One day finally came, however. It took a few years from the time she first promised to repay the favor, but one day was finally _that_ day. That day when she realized that Regina wasn't always around Robin. She only seemed to be with him when Emma started to get closer to Hook. It was interesting and seemingly a coincidence. At first. Then Regina had started looking "smitten", her mother's choice of word not hers, after Emma had given Hook just a little something to hold onto so he'd keep sticking around. She'd kissed him again and grinned at him like she wanted to do more with the pirate and maybe she did. She hadn't been laid in a _long_ time. Half of her daily frustrations came from lack of sex, _good_ sex. The point was, Regina was all over Robin after Emma had been all over Hook. It hadn't been the first time and it only seemed to happen when she and Regina drifted further apart. It was definitely something to explore.

That day she made sure she was almost everywhere Regina was. She made sure Regina saw her with Hook as many times as possible throughout the day without making it obvious it was her plan. She walked down the street with Hook, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. She sat with him at Granny's and shared a meal, but made it clear to everyone who saw that their food was the last thing on their minds. She let him walk her from work to Town Hall because she had "to figure out the potion for Henry." She let Hook walk with her all the way into the building and hesitated on the other side of Regina's closed office door. She made a little noise, a few laughs and a low and suggestive voice she hoped would carry just a little bit even though Hook was loud enough to attract attention for both of them. Her plan worked and Regina opened the door in a huff, which was exactly when Emma leaned in and kissed Hook. She kissed him slowly and for what felt like a lifetime. In her opinion, the kiss wasn't spectacular at all, but her only hope was that it looked hot or intimate enough for Regina to do something, _feel_ something.

And she did.

"I really don't have time for this," Regina muttered and spun around before she disappeared into her office, but left the door open.

Emma smirked both at the open door and Hook. Hook honestly had no idea the smirk had nothing to do with him and he chuckled and made a joke about Regina being wound a little tight before Emma told him she'd see him later. She went into Regina's office, shut the door behind her, and the two of them immediately went to work on the potion. That day Emma saw just how much of an effect she had on the mayor. Because that day, Regina threw the potion—which hadn't worked to restore the woman's own memories of the past year in the Enchanted Forest—against the wall. She played it cool, showed her concern for Regina's well-being, and left the office an hour later grinning madly when she realized she knew _exactly_ what could make Regina jealous like Emma had been jealous of that spoon and that desk and the various other things that Regina touched and toyed with over the last couple of years. Regina doing magic was a turn on in itself and she did it a lot. All that wrist flicking and the way her fingers flexed when they itched to conjure a fireball. So yeah, there had been so many things Regina did that made Emma jealous and every time it helped Emma solidify a retaliation plan.

That day she finally had one thing she could use against Regina. It wasn't the same, didn't have the same effect on Regina as the objects in the other woman's mouth and hands had on Emma, but it was a start. A start was all she needed. The rest would just fall into place.

It went on like that for a while. Even when Henry's memories, and everyone else's, were restored after True Love's Kiss between him and Regina, she used Hook as a pawn. She talked about him or called his attention to her whenever she was with or around Regina, included him in most of their plans to fight back against Zelena. She'd been pissed at him for endangering Henry and then with his cursed lips and all. She wasn't going to let him drown though so she kissed him knowing the truth. She lost her magic and had to tell Regina that they couldn't count on her for light magic to stop her wicked half-sister. Regina looked devastated and while Emma was really sad about it too, because she'd let the brunette down, she noticed that Regina really didn't look happy about it possibly having to do with Hook. Regina seemed to like it even less when she left the hospital with Hook to help keep Zelena away from her parents and unborn sibling. Even in a time like that, Emma celebrated the small victories. She just didn't grin or jump for joy or think too much about it other than the fact that Regina didn't like Hook and didn't really like her _with_ Hook, however. Because it was a serious time and there wasn't all that much to revel in when there was an immediate threat coming right at them.

Then she went back in time and screwed things up with Regina. She wasn't sorry she brought Marian back, but she was sorry that it ended Regina's relationship with Robin. She wanted to make Regina jealous, not rip away her happiness. Although, she was kind of glad Regina wasn't with Robin anymore. She felt horrible for how it happened, but she didn't like Robin and she really didn't get how Regina and that guy could be soulmates.

It didn't matter anyway. Regina did things that made it look to Emma as though the woman was more determined than ever to make her jealous of _everything_ she interacted with and it unfortunately worked. There were more spoons involved. The way she stirred with them, her hands and that spoon were both things Emma either wished she could have or wished she could be. But spoons weren't all Regina used. She had so many other things in her arsenal. She had straining buttons on her blouse that exposed a teasing amount of cleavage and she wore a chain belt that looked more like a necklace fastened around her waist, one that drew Emma's eyes to Regina's crotch. It was distracting and mouthwatering and Emma had almost had enough, but Regina took it one step further because the brunette clearly wasn't done with her yet.

Regina would strut into a room like she owned it, something she'd been doing for years, but her eyes glimmered and shined with a dark kind of amusement. It was clear she was satisfied by other people's suffering because her eyes and her smile would brighten with evil fulfillment whenever she caused Emma to drop a pen or lick her lips or fidget. Regina got her to do everything she'd ever wanted to make Regina do just by using objects or Hook to spark something in the brunette. Why was it she just wasn't as good at it as Regina?

None of that compared, however, to what Regina did next. Robin was back in her life. Marian was almost a thing of the past as she nearly froze to death, her heart somewhere in Regina's possession for safe keeping, and that meant the absolute worst thing for Emma.

Regina had sex. She had sex with Robin. She had done more than tease Emma. She'd shattered their game to pieces. Because it wasn't a game anymore. Regina did what Emma hadn't. What made it hurt more was that she couldn't control her magic and struggled to hold back all that she started to unleash. Her magic shot out at every turn. Ingrid pushed all the right buttons and the station needed a new wall. Regina slept with Robin and Emma couldn't trust herself around anyone, not even their son.

She slept in her car in the middle of the woods just to avoid her loved ones in an attempt to keep them safe. Ingrid found her, tried to tell her to embrace her magic and accept herself for who she was and then Emma tried to blast her with that unchecked magic she was afraid of. Ingrid dodged it by poofing away and then Henry found her. She told him to stay away, but he kept coming closer and before either of them knew it he was thrown several feet back because of her.

Emma wasn't sure if part of the problem was Regina and what she knew about the other woman, knew what she'd done with stupid Robin Hood, but the timing was right and she'd never really used her magic for the very same reason she was afraid of it then. It was strong and she had no idea how to use it even though Regina had taken the time to try and teach her. Thinking about those lessons brought her mind back to Regina all too quickly and then she was at it again. She used her magic against defenseless trees and just let it out. She couldn't stop it even if she wanted to, but in that moment she didn't want to.

It led her to Gold and she almost gave up her magic again, but that time it wasn't to save Hook's life. She was ready to give it up so she didn't hurt anyone else. She was ready to do it because she didn't want Regina to always push her into being reckless with it just because she slept with her freaking boyfriend!

It really wasn't fair. It wasn't fair just how good Regina was at making her jealous.

* * *

It wasn't until the Queens of Darkness came to town that Emma felt better about her magic and the effect Regina had on her. She'd seen Regina in full Evil Queen Mode, the outfit and hair and attitude were spot on thanks to the Shattered Sight spell, and while it was definitely a sight to see she was able to use it to her benefit instead of her downfall. It was still a turn on without a doubt, but she didn't hurt anyone because of it. As she and Elsa had ran away, she even thought about what it would take to convince Regina to wear one of her Evil Queen dresses again just so Emma could properly admire it and the woman that wore it.

They were friends again when Cruella and Ursula convinced her and Regina to allow them into Storybrooke, but before they let the other women over the town line Emma brought Regina lunch. Two root beers, a grilled cheese for her, and a kale salad for Regina. She realized that bringing Regina lunch while she was at work seemed more like a boyfriend or girlfriend thing to do, but she did it anyway. Regina seemed to appreciate it, in her own special way of course. But then she went and affected Emma again. That time all it took were a few choice words. The woman's abilities to reduce Emma's thoughts to sexual fantasies was unbelievable.

"Can you conquer these bottles? I thought these were twist-offs," Emma asked about the root beer.

"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth," was Regina's less than helpful response as Emma went to look for a bottle opener.

Emma might have looked over her shoulder with an unamused stare to communicate to Regina just how unhelpful that answer had been, but inside she wondered what Regina _could_ pry off with her teeth. Maybe the zipper of her jeans. _God, that would be nice_.

Another week passed after that and just when Regina was about to go undercover, Emma made it a point to show up at the mansion. What a mistake that had been because Regina was dressed in revealing clothes that looked like a cross between Madam Mayor and Evil Queen. It was delicious.

Emma knew Regina wasn't expecting her, however, so she also knew that the outfit was for someone else's benefit. It certainly wasn't something Regina normally wore, not in recent months, and it was a damn shame that yet again Regina was able to control Emma's libido, or more accurately was able to throw it out of whack with how heightened it became.

She groaned almost as soon as Regina opened the door. When Regina furrowed her brow, Emma realized what she'd done. Her cheeks turned pink under Regina's questioning gaze and she shifted from foot to foot on the woman's porch, her eyes averted as they looked at the ground.

"Can I help you," Regina asked.

"I—" the words died on Emma's lips when she looked up at the brunette again and she sighed. "Do you have to wear that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing. It's… Do you have _any_ idea what you've been doing to me for the last few years?"

There was a pause, a moment when Regina kept a straight face as she looked at Emma while Emma stared back at her with pleading eyes that screamed, "Please put me out of my misery." When the moment passed, Regina's lips curled into a victorious grin. She bared her teeth between plump, red lips and looked incredibly sexy and pure evil all at once.

 _Crap_ , Emma thought. _I just lost._

"I was so hoping you would ask me that," Regina confessed in a self-congratulatory tone.

"Whatever. I'm not jealous," she hopelessly tried to pretend she still had a leg to stand on in their game, which was apparently back on.

Regina laughed and it sounded heavenly. Heavenly in the way that Emma quickly felt uncomfortable in her underwear because it certainly wasn't dry anymore.

"I didn't say you were jealous," Regina pointed out and purred as she took a small step closer to Emma. "Is that what you came over here to tell me? That you're _not_ jealous?"

It really hadn't been why she was there, but since it was the topic of conversation Emma had nothing else to say to Regina. She honestly didn't even remember why she'd showed up in the first place. It was useless. Regina had won and Emma just stood there like an idiot for Regina's entertainment.

"Would you like to come in," Regina asked when Emma failed to say anything.

"What? Why?"

Regina smirked and replied, "You came here for some reason. I'm sure you'll remember why eventually. Until then, I'm not expecting anyone and there's ice cream in the freezer."

Ice cream. Spoons required. Oh, hell no. Emma narrowed her eyes and her lips curled into a challenging smirk.

"Yeah, okay. Ice cream sounds good," she said and moved by Regina to get inside.

Their arms and shoulders brushed as she walked into the mansion and Emma didn't bother to behind herself at the other woman. She knew there would be a competition in the kitchen and she knew Regina was very aware of it as well. It was because she didn't spare Regina another look that she missed the way Regina's grin widened as she stifled her laughter and slowly closed the door behind them.

Emma went straight to the freezer and when she opened it she saw more than one flavor of ice cream. Damn it if Regina hadn't been stocking up for that very moment.

When Regina entered the kitchen, she went to one of the drawers and retrieved two spoons. She turned to Emma as the blonde placed a gallon of Chunky Monkey on the island and smiled a devilish smile as she held up the spoons almost at eye level.

"You're on," Emma said.

"On for what, dear?"

"You know exactly what."

"Honestly, Emma, it's like you think eating ice cream is some kind of…competition."

"Honestly, Regina, it's like you think I don't see right through you."

"Well, my neckline is a little low," Regina purposely mentioned, but she said it with such a casual tone that the only giveaway to her intention was when she looked down at her amply displayed cleavage. It was a _dead_ giveaway, but Emma's eyes were drawn to her breasts all the same.

"Spoon me, _your Majesty_ ," Emma said before she could think about her words, a hand outstretched toward the spoons.

Regina looked up from her own chest and chuckled. "In your dreams."

Emma fought back a groan when it hit her how she'd phrased that sentence. She wanted to smack herself in the face, but she resisted that as well and instead just raised an eyebrow at Regina.

"Expecting something," Regina asked with feigned cluelessness.

Emma rolled her eyes and swiftly closed the space between them before she plucked a spoon out of Regina's hand. "Nothing you don't expect from me," she purred and stepped away from Regina to be closer to the ice cream again.

She popped the lid off the dessert and licked her lips as she stared down at the cold, sugary treat in front of her. She was going to enjoy the ice cream almost as much as she was going to enjoy playing with Regina. Almost.

Emma started to lower her spoon toward the ice cream, but Regina swatted it away with her own spoon before she plunged it into the still pretty frozen dessert. The brunette scooped out a spoonful for herself with a little effort, which Regina still made look easy and graceful. Emma watched with baited breath as Regina brought the spoon to her mouth, parted those beautiful lips for it, and then slid the spoon inside. A cold treat in a most likely hot mouth.

Then Regina moaned and Emma's knees almost buckled, brown eyes focused on hers as she tasted the ice cream with such a pleasurable sound.

Emma was momentarily stunned into stillness, but once Regina removed the spoon she was able to focus again. She dropped her attention down to the ice cream as she dug her spoon into it and scooped out a bite. There was no way she could repeat Regina's actions so she had to find a way to spice things up, make Regina moan because of what she did with the ice cream instead of how the ice cream tasted or because it was all for show to one-up each other. With that in mind, she decided there was one thing she could do that would look natural but could also be used to entice. As she brought the spoon closer to her she had a little 'accident' and dumped the ice cream on herself. Most of it thankfully landed on her skin, but some of it had unfortunately fell onto her shirt. It didn't look too bad and Regina was still transfixed by it regardless so Emma mentally high fived herself for a job well done.

"Oops," she said with a smile and swiped the ice cream onto her finger. She made sure to leave just a little bit of the ice cream on her chest and then lifted her finger to her lips. Her eyes flicked up to lock onto Regina, whose focus was still on her chest, and she hummed as she ran the ice cream on her finger along her bottom lip.

The hum brought Regina's eyes up to her lips and when she had the other woman right where she wanted her, Emma pushed her finger into her mouth and her eyes slipped closed. She smiled around her finger with a look of sheer bliss across her entire face before she pulled her finger out.

"So good," she breathily said and opened her eyes to see Regina's darkened eyes fixated on her.

Emma smiled at her, an innocent and friendly smile that she put on just to goad Regina into another reaction, and then licked the ice cream that remained on her bottom lip. Regina set her spoon down in the ice cream, the handle propped up against the rim of the gallon, and she eliminated the space between them in seconds.

Emma lost all bravado when she felt Regina's breath on her face and her heart raced in her chest. Her breathing became shallow and her skin started to heat up way past the point of comfort. Her clothes started to feel confining and the only thought she had was to get them off as soon as possible.

"Let me help with that," Regina said with a low voice, slightly raspy.

For a moment, Emma thought Regina's magic allowed her to read minds, but then Regina backed her up against the counter by the sink and dipped her head to her neck. She did nothing to remove Emma's clothes, but she did kiss Emma's neck and trailed her kisses down to the ice cream on the younger woman's chest.

Emma gasped when Regina ran her tongue over the ice cream and licked it off of her. The gasp caused Emma's chest to heave and pushed her breasts into Regina's face. She realized instantly that Regina didn't mind because as soon as her breasts were in the other woman's face, Regina moaned and ran a hand up her stomach before she cupped one of the blonde's breasts.

Regina squeezed it and Emma arched her entire body into Regina and whimpered.

"Fuck," she groaned. "You win. Please, Regina, just…"

Emma trailed off as Regina grinned against her chest a second before she kissed and sucked where the ice cream used to be. Soon enough, Regina peeled off Emma's shirt and hoisted her onto the counter she'd been backed against. When Regina's mouth wasn't pressed against her, the brunette grinned and ran her hands up and down jean-covered thighs.

"'Just' what," Regina asked. "What do you want me to do, Emma? Spoon you?"

"Maybe after."

"After what?"

"After you fuck me."

Regina throatily chuckled and didn't waste any more time before she crashed their lips together.

Emma moaned and gripped the back of Regina's neck as she kept her close, her fingers threading into brunette hair as a result, and when the kiss ended she was breathless.

"I wonder," Regina said, also breathless, "how many times I can make you jealous tonight before I finally make you come."

"That is beyond unfair," Emma said, but melted into Regina's touch despite the pleasurable torture the woman started to inflict on her.

There were so many times that night Regina made her jealous, so many times she'd almost reached an orgasm only for Regina to stop and work her up all over again. So many times Emma grabbed at Regina and demanded more before she started begging for release, so many times Regina made Emma wish she had the other woman's hands _exactly_ where she needed them most. So many times Regina made her wish the mouth on her stomach went lower and would lick and suck that sensitive bundle of nerves that cried out for attention. So many times Regina gave her an orgasm but didn't stop after just one.

The last time Emma could handle another orgasm, she shouted Regina's name with a hoarse voice and saw stars behind her squeezed shut eyes. Finally, she was mercilessly sated and really, she had been after the second orgasm but Regina didn't want it to end so there were two more that followed. She panted as she recovered, the two of them on Regina's bed at that point. Emma truthfully didn't remember when or how they got there, but figuring those details out was the last thing on her mind. When her breathing was a little more controlled, she looked over at Regina with a smile.

"Okay. So, I'm confident I can blow your mind. I'm just not sure how jealous you'll be before that happens."

"Feel free to try," Regina said and smiled back. "Although, I don't know what you're going to tell the handless wonder."

Emma rolled onto her side and propped herself up on an elbow. "I think 'handless wonder' says it all. Is it really any wonder why I really don't care what he thinks when I break it off?"

"I can't imagine it only has to do with my magic touch," Regina joked.

"That has plenty to do with it, but no. Hook was always just…convenient. When he wasn't convenient he was a way to get back at you for all the things you did to make me want what I couldn't have. I think it's Robin we need to worry about."

"Not at all," Regina said and pulled Emma down to her with a hand curled around the necklace Emma forgot to take off. "Your turn."

Emma smirked and spent the rest of the night making Regina feel as good as she felt. When they were both too exhausted to do anything other than sleep, Regina pulled Emma to her and they spooned like Emma had unwittingly suggested earlier in the evening.

"It's funny, but fitting," Emma sleepily said with a smile.

"What is?"

"This all started with a spoon. Makes sense it should end with one."

"You're an idiot," Regina grumbled and snuggled further into Emma, her nose buried in the crook of Emma's neck.

Emma chuckled and said, "You love me."

Regina only grunted in response and Emma fell asleep not wanting to be anyone but herself or anywhere but where she already was for the first time in her life.


End file.
